


Making Time for What Matters

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Alec and Luke both have a bad habit of overworking, often at the expense of their personal lives. At least they're getting better at looking out for each other, even when they aren't looking out for themselves.
Relationships: Luke Garroway & Alec Lightwood, background Alec Lightwood/Magnus Bane, background Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 96
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	Making Time for What Matters

**Author's Note:**

> For my Shadowhunters Bingo square: Free Space

Luke isn’t expecting Alec to still be in his office when he shows up to drop off the official report from the Council meeting earlier that afternoon. He doesn’t know why he’s surprised, though. Alec has been showing up early and staying late almost every day for weeks now. It’s good work - _needed_ work that’s long overdue, in Luke’s opinion - but that doesn’t mean it all has to be done right this second 

Certainly not at the expense of Alec’s well-being. 

“You shouldn’t be here,” Luke says from the doorway. 

Alec looks up, startled by the sudden noise. “It’s my office, of course I should be here.”

“You know what I mean,” Luke says pointedly. “Don’t play sly with me, kid. I thought you and Magnus had plans tonight? It’s all you’ve talked about for days.” 

Alec glances guiltily at the stack of documents on the desk in front of him. “Okay, first of all, it is not _all_ I’ve talked about,” Alec defends, though they both know he brought it up quite a bit as the one thing getting him through this hellish week of meetings and deadlines. “But yes, I did. I do. I told Magnus I’d be late, it’s fine, I just-” 

“Get out of here, Lightwood,” Luke says. 

“Last I checked you weren’t the one in a position to give me orders, _Garroway_ ,” Alec counters, but his tone is friendly, without any actual challenge there. 

“Yeah, well, last I checked you promised your mother you’d take better care of yourself in addition to the entirety of the Shadow World,” Luke doesn’t back down. 

“I cannot believe you’re playing the Mom card,” Alec sighs. 

“I’m also going to play the Magnus card because that man is insufferable when I see you more than he does,” Luke adds with a smirk, moving to stand next to Alec behind his desk. “Now, show me which of these need to be dealt with tonight, and I’m talking _absolutely essential_ , and I’ll take care of them. The rest will be here in the morning.” 

Luke watches Alec carefully, the younger man’s expression shifting from uncertainty to wariness to resignation in a matter of seconds before he realizes he’s going to lose this battle if he tries to fight it, and nods. 

“Alright. You’re sure?” Alec asks, already grabbing a few forms and write-ups and proposals to make a smaller stack off to the side. Honestly, Luke considers it an honor to be one of the very few people Alec would trust with something like this. He knows it isn’t just because of Maryse, that if Alec thought for a second he couldn’t handle it he’d have no problems keeping Luke at a distance. But Alec trusts him, and the weight of that isn’t lost on him. 

“Positive. Now get out of here and enjoy your date night,” Luke insists, practically pulling Alec out of his chair and shoving him towards the door of his office. 

It’s absolutely worth the extra hour of paperwork to see the tension gone from Alec’s shoulders and the easy smile back on his face the following morning. 

\---

Alec knows that a lot of his success so far is in part because of Luke’s help. For a while Alec lets him take on whatever projects or assignments he wants because having Luke involved in something means Alec knows it’s going to get done right. Luke is always willing to volunteer… perhaps a little _too_ willing. 

It might be hypocritical of Alec to point out that Luke is overworking himself when Alec is often guilty of the same, but that doesn’t stop him from doing it anyway. 

“Hey, Alec,” Luke greets him after a quick double-knock on the open door frame to announce his presence. “I’m going to see if I can get Jia to meet with the Broclin pack leader tomorrow afternoon.” 

Alec glances down at his desk calendar. “I can be the liaison for that one,” he offers. “I have another appointment for you to go to tomorrow.” 

Luke raises an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Alec takes a blank sheet of paper and writes down a time and an address, holding it out for Luke to take. 

“What’s this?” Luke asks. 

“That is the time of your reservation at that cafe you and my mom like so much,” Alec says matter-of-factly. “Which also happens to be your new standing appointment for Thursday afternoons until further notice.” 

Luke looks like a pretty solid cross between fond and exasperated. “Alec, I appreciate the thought, but-” 

“But nothing,” Alec cuts in. “This isn’t just for you - my mom talked to me for an entire hour last night about how little she sees you these days. And do you know who suffers when Maryse Lightwood is unhappy?” Alec doesn’t wait for an answer. “All of us. Trust me, this is as much for me as it is for you.” 

Luke laughs lightly at the exaggerated tone of suffering Alec uses, but Alec can see that he’s going to accept by the way the smile on Luke’s face turns softer as he looks back down at the paper in his hand. 

“Alright. I suppose you can handle one afternoon a week without me,” Luke says finally. 

“I’m sure I’ll manage,” Alec agrees. 

Alec always told himself he wouldn’t be the sort of person to play favorites and pull strings, but he hardly thinks this counts considering how much extra Luke does. If anyone deserves some encouraged time off it’s him.

...and if Luke happens to come back from the cafe every Thursday with Alec’s favorite latte, well, that just solidifies the universe rewarding Alec for making the right call. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
